destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Part-Humans
The Part-Humans is a catch-all term for a set of races that originate from a single place. This place is a small island cluster, southwest of the Main Continent, called Iorjin-Nalma(Pronounced YOUR-IN NAMMA), or, more commonly, the Origin Islands. The Cthaki (Insect-Humans)(Pronounced: Ka-Thaa-Key) The Cthaki are a peaceful people, who despise war in any form. They are master smiths like the Dwarves. When they are forced into battle, their forte is their numbers and their ability to make weaponry and armor. The Cthaki also possess the ability to communicate with other insectoid creatures, by modifying their speech patterns. Cthaki characters, upon character creation, can choose to have an arthropodal companion. Any arthropod on either of these pages can apply: Vespoids and Arachnids. In DSZC 5, they have 15 HP, 1 STR, 1 Mana, 5 ARM. They have +2 to creating items, and +2 to persuasion rolls. The Cthaki are a Tier 2 Race. The Draconi (Dragon-Humans)(Pronounced: Dra-Cone-Ee) Draconi are the most powerful of the 6 races. They are experts on Melee combat, and can use powerful jump attacks. The more powerful Draconi can increase the size of their weapon just by willing it so. They're the most war-like, but have close ties to the ground they walk on. They can tell if the land is in pain, or if it's angry. They can speak to nature, and are very good at making potions and farming the soil high up in the mountains. In DSZC 5, they have 10 HP, 5 STR, 1 Mana, 5 ARM. They have a +4 to any jumping action. Additionally, their STR stat will always act as if it's doubled, when trying to wield weapons too large for them. This does not actually double their STR. The Draconi are a Tier 3 Race. The Feylu (Feline-Humans)(Pronounced: Fay-Loo) The Feylu are swift, and are also cunning. They dislike war, like the Insect-Humans, but also enjoy a good hunt. They're great with tactics when it comes to war, and they rarely lose. They're beastmasters, they have the ability to speak to animals. In DSZC 5, they have 10 HP, 1 STR, 1 Mana, 0 ARM, 4 DEX. They have a +2 to stealth actions. The Feylu are a Tier 2 Race. The Canis (Canine-Humans)(Pronounced: Kay-Niss) The Canis are very berserker like, they're also war-like, much like the Draconi. They go by the Berserker rule: Get in, kill everything, get out. They don't use any plan other than that. They make almost none of their own supplies, instead they get their food, weapons, and other items by trading with others. They're often found with the Feylu, since they get along well. In DSZC 5, the Canis have 20 HP, 3 STR, 1 Mana, 0 ARM. Canis can berserk, three times per day. Berserk lasts 5 turns in combat, or 10 minutes out of combat. While berserking, your STR is doubled, and unless you're reduced to 0 health, or are dismembered, you will suffer no major impediments. However, once berserking ends, you will immediately feel the pain inflicted upon you. The Canis are a Tier 2 Race. The Futr (Futuristic-Humans)(Pronounced: Few-Tear) The Futr are by far the most intelligent of the 7 races, and not only that, but they have special traits that no being shares with them. Their skin is has hard as Steel, and is just as flexible as regular skin. They're also extremely intelligent. However, they've been pushed to extinction due to people hunting them for their skin. They're good at almost everything, except for combat. One of their more defining features is the fact that the Futr have two "brains", one functioning out of their head, and the other in their spine. This allows them to think much more efficiently. The Futr, with their grand technology, have designed, in their time, many powerful "artifacts". The most powerful, and also the least know, by those who are not Futr, is the Giant Warrior. The culmination of their work in making the Lost Souls. In DSZC 5, the Futr have 10 HP, 1 STR, 5 Mana, 5 ARM. They have a +1 to learning new Magic. Also roll 1d3 for every armor roll instead of doing a straight 1 ARM. The Futr are a Tier 3 Race. The Twora (Piscine-Humans)(Pronounced: Two-Aura) The Twora were a intelligent, and magically gifted bunch of fish-like humanoids, that were all but eradicated some time before the Yratians raided the Origin Islands. The remains of their people fled across the sea, to the Mainland. Before their destruction at the hands of the other races, the Twora were masters of the arts of the water. Most Twora children were trained in the arts of Magic, literature, painting and, when they're older, psychology. Using these skills, they spent a great deal of time with the Futr, taking great joy and interest in their more logical pursuits. At that time, they were close allies with the Futr, as well as with the Volpae, who they spent much time attempting to teach their ways. The Twora were also very protective of the Volpae, as they had much lesser tools, education and organization. In DSZC 5, Twora have 12 HP, 1 STR, 10 Mana, 2 ARM. Twora can breathe indefinitely in water, and also have a +4 to movement in water. They can innately communicate with any water-based life. The Volpae(Fox-Humans)(Pronounced: Volp-Eye) The Volpae were a modest race, compared to the other Part-Humans, before they met a similar fate to the Twora. The remains of their people fled, accompanying the Twora to the Mainland. Before their untimely destruction, the Volpae had a fairly difficult time dealing with island life. With smaller than average frames, and being far more timid than the other races, they were often subjugated or enslaved. However, the governing bodies in Volpae society began to use this to their advantage, although they had started this process too late, as their unexpected demise followed shortly after. The Volpae had an incredibly positive relationship with the Twora, and by extension, the Futr. Because of this, they were given cheap, or even free education and resources. This had an empowering effect, and brought the three races even closer together. However, this couldn't fully flourish, as their demise was not far off. In DSZC 5, the Volpae have 3 HP, 1 STR, 5 Mana, 0 ARM, 8 DEX. Almost all races find Volpae adorable, giving Volpae a +5 to social rolls. However, they're a fairly weak race, and they can only gain a maximum of 3 STR from leveling, each time. Additionally, Volpae start with 1d4 Luck, and they gain Language EXP at double the normal rate. Lost Souls Lost Souls were created through experimentation by the Futr. They took a member of each race and combined them. This made a nearly indestructible being. They contain 6. The Souls from five of the races; Cthaki, Draconi, Feylu, Canis and Futr. The choice of these races was simply because the others had been destroyed or had fled. They're amazing in combat, nearly as strong as a God, alone. However, they have one design flaw. If you were to damage the base of the head in the back; along the spine, you could instantly kill one. They were used by the Futr to keep their remaining people alive, but it didn't end up so well. Category:Creatures and Races